Ali's Group Chat
by Imagination Is A Gift
Summary: Alison, Emily, Aria, Spencer, Hanna and Mona have had so many scary, threatening texts. What if, for once, they had and made a few nice ones? Collection of one shots. Emison, Ezria, Haleb, Spoby and Mike/Mona hints.
1. Chapter 1

**Sunday 18:56pm**

 **[Alison Dilaurentis created the group chat]**

 **[Alison added Emily Fields]**

 **[Alison added Spencer Hastings]**

 **[Alison added Hanna Marin]**

 **[Alison added Aria Montgomery]**

 **Alison:** Guys I'm stuck on this English essay. Help?

 **Hanna:** WE HAVE AN ESSAY? When's it due?! Shoot!

 **Alison:** Monday. It's about that Poem, 'Love's Philosophy'.

 **Hanna:** Is that the one where the guy killed his girlfriend because he loved her?

 **Emily:** No, Han. It's the one where he drones on about being destined to be together.

 **Emily:** Maybe we should ask Aria, she's the expert in High School English *winky face emoji*

 **Aria:** So not funny!

 **Alison:** Lmao true. But when it comes to Love's Philosophy, I figure you and I could know a few things, Em? *heart emoji*

 **[Hanna added Mona Vanderwaal]**

 **[Alison removed Mona Vanderwaal]**

 **Hanna:** No! Leave her, I like her. Besides, she's basically one of us.

 **Alison:** Ugh, fine.

 **[Hanna added Mona Vanderwaal]**

 **Hanna:** We were just talking about the English essay. I'm not sure it exists, but whatever.

 **Mona:** Well maybe you should ask Aria. She's the expert, right?

 **Aria:** WOW! Really? You too?

 **Aria:** I can kick you out of my house at any point in time, Mona. Be warned.

 **Aria:** *Devil emoji*

 **Emily:** Wait, what is Mona doing at your house?

 **Mona:** I'm with Mike.

 **Alison:** In his room? *winky face emoji*

 **Aria:** ALI!

 **Mona:** Relax, we're just watching a movie. Feel free to join us, Aria.

 **Hanna:** Seriously, what the hell is this essay?

 **Spencer:** Describe how Shelley uses natural images to convince the reader that their love was part of nature.

 **Emily:** Hey, Spence!

 **Spencer:** I don't have time to talk. Busy doing this damn essay. How much are you guys writing?

 **Alison:** Like, three pages?

 **Aria:** I've done four, but I kind of got into it.

 **Hanna:** I haven't started. Maybe one. If we're lucky.

 **Emily:** Two, but I'm moving onto my third.

 **Mona:** Six.

 **Spencer:** *angry face emoji*

 **Emily:** What's the matter?

 **Spencer:** I've only done five!

 **Mona:** you don't have to out-write me, Spencer. Most of mine is trash.

 **Mona:** It's Aria you'll need to compete with. She's the writer.

 **Alison:** Plus, I think Aria has a better understanding of what our English teacher wants. She knows how he likes it.

 **Hanna:** rotflmao true

 **Aria:** Okay, Ezra isn't even our English teacher anymore, so quit all the ignition. Plus, Ali, you dated him too. *devil emoji*

 **Aria:** Ignition

 **Aria:** Ignition

 **Aria:** IGNITION

 **Aria:** damn autocorrect

 **Aria:** I-N-N-U-E-N-D-O-S

 **Mona:** From the room next door, I can vouch for the fact that she's cursing aloud right now

 **Hanna:** lmao *laughing crying emoji*

 **Emily:** Didn't Ali actually have a question about the essay? That's why you made this group chat, right?

 **Alison:** I did but I forgot it now! This chat is killing me!

 **Alison:** I should have made one sooner.

 **Spencer:** Guys, I'm actually trying to work and my phone keeps buzzing, can you all just shut up?!

 **Alison:** No.

 **Aria:** No.

 **Hanna:** No.

 **Emily:** No.

 **Mona:** No.

 **[Spencer left the chat]**

 **[Aria added Spencer Hastings]**

 **Aria:** Just mute the chat, Spence!

 **Emily:** Ali, my Mom wants to know if you're staying over tonight?

 **Hanna:** Why just Ali?

 **[Spencer muted the chat]**

 **Emily:** Because.

 **Alison:** I don't know. Does your Mom want me for another night? I must be starting to get on her nerves…?

 **Emily:** Ali, my Mom loves you.

 **Hanna:** I don't get it. Why is Ali invited over but not the rest of us?

 **Emily:** Because.

 **Alison:** Because things aren't so great with my Dad and I at the moment. I'm out with Jason at the moment, but I've been staying with Emily for the last few days.

 **Alison:** Tell your Mom that, if she'll have me, I'd love to stay another night.

 **Alison:** But if she'd rather, I can sleep on the couch.

 **Emily:** You know you sleep in the bed *heart emoji*

 **Hanna:** Okay, if this chat is going to be all romantic, then you can take this rocket *rocket ship emoji* and fly it to the world of PM.

 **Aria:** I think it's cute. #Emison #OTP

 **Emily:** What does 'OTP' mean?

 **Alison:** Aw Emison! I love that!

 **Aria:** One True Pairing.

Spencer: One True Pairing? Did you mean #Ezria? Okay, now I'm leaving again.

 **Hanna:** Pfft, I'll have my own slumber party. Mona?

 **Mona:** Can't. Think I'm staying with Mike tonight.

 **Aria:** Wait, what?!

 **Aria:** In the kindest way.

 **Mona:** He invited me. I don't have to…?

 **Aria:** No, it's fine. I think my Dad's ordering Pizza tonight, so it should be fun!

 **Hanna:** Spencer?

 **Hanna:** Spencer?!

 **Hanna:** ?

 **Hanna:** ?

 **Hanna:** ?

 **Hanna:** SPENCERRRRRR

 **Spencer:** WHAT? WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!

 **Hanna:** You want to sleep around my place tonight? *angel emoji*

 **Spencer:** I hate you but okay.

 **[Alison named the chat Alison's Bitches]**

 **Hanna:** I really just want to make a pillow fort.

 **Emily:** OOH! Ali let's make a pillow fort!

 **Emily:** I have some fairy lights and some sheets!

 **Alison:** Let's do it! Pillow fort of love *kissing emoji*

 **Emily:** *kissing emoji* *heart eyes emoji* Accurate af

* * *

 **AN: So, I've seen a lot of texting fanfictions lately, on this website, on tumblr, on AO3 for all kinds of fandoms, (mostly TVD and Gossip Girl), and I figured it's like this new thing, so I kind of wanted to try it. I feel like this was a bad first attempt, but I kind of just wanted to do something fluffy, so let me know what you think. I had a lot of fun with this, so I may continue it. -Izzy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wednesday 13:45pm**

 **Hanna:** Ugh, I'm so bored!

 **Wednesday 13:51pm**

 **Hanna:** Lmao who's phone just buzzed really loudly?!

 **Spencer:** Mine, and that's not funny! If you want to text during class let me know at break so I can turn the vibrator down!

 **Hanna:** Why was it turned up so far, Spence? *winky face emoji*

 **Spencer:** I hate you. With a passion.

 **Spencer:** Why can't you just not?!

 **Hanna:** Why do you hate me when I show you nothing but love?! *frowning emoji*

 **Hanna:** Spencer?

 **Hanna:** Helloo?

 **Hanna:** Stop ignoring me!?

 **Spencer:** Mrs Brookebray just walked up behind me and started reading my work, what am I supposed to do?!

 **Aria:** Spencer, stop being such a humpy goose!

 **Spencer:** *Shocked emoji*

 **Aria:** GRUMPY!

 **Aria:** I MEANT GRUMPY! Gods, autocorrect is going to be the wealth of me!

 **Aria:** DEATH!

 **Hanna:** *Laughing crying emoji* *Laughing crying emoji* *Laughing crying emoji*

 **Mona:** Ok, so far I've managed to stay out of this group chat, but the word 'death' in capital letters appeared on my screen I needed to come and see what was going on.

 **Mona:** You know you can turn autocorrect off, right?

 **Hanna:** To think I was once bored…

 **Aria:** How?!

 **Mona:** Go on settings (it's on your homepage) then click 'keyboard'. Select 'language' and untick the box that says 'correct all misspelled words.

 **Hanna:** Spence, what do we have next?

 **Spencer:** Biology *grumpy emoji*

 **Aria:** It worked!

 **Mona:** *Smirk emoji*

 **Aria:** Tank you!

 **Aria:** *thank

 **Aria:** …maybe I needed autocorrtec.

 **Aria:** shit. *fed up emoji*

 **Hanna:** Lmfao omg

 **Spencer:** Maybe you just need to learn how to use a phone like, I don't know, a person?

 **Aria:** Screw you, Hastings.

 **Mona:** Where's Emily and Alison?

 **Hanna:** They snuck off to the bathroom, so I'm not sure I want to know the rest. *Pointy finger emoji* *thumb and index finger circle emoji*

 **Alison:** I wish. Literally, I'm stuck in the office. *frowning emoji*

 **Aria:** Oh my God, why?

 **Alison:** I'm required therapy. The school pays for it, and it's given to some of the kids that need it. Apparently, just because I faked my death for a few years and ran from my own shadow, only to have my sister torture my friends I may be a little screwed up in the head. *confused emoji*

 **Mona:** I'm sorry…

 **Alison:** Mona, you don't need to apologise.

 **Mona:** Yeah, I do. I ran you out of town and I'm the reason all this started. I'm so, so sorry.

 **Alison:** Mona?

 **Mona:** Yes?

 **Alison:** I forgive you. I forgave you a long time ago. I mean, you had a personality disorder problem, I can hardly blame you for what you did because of it.

 **Hanna:** Guys, this conversation is deep af, can we have it another time as a group? Because I kind of want to keep this chat group light and friendly.

 **Alison:** Yeah, you're right. *octopus emoji*

 **Hanna:** That's better.

 **Hanna:** OH SHIT!

 **Mona:** Crap crap crap!

 **Alison:** What?! What happened?

 **Spencer:** Everyone shut up, you're going to get us ALL caught!

 **Tuesday 14:13**

 **Spencer:** Aria got her phone taken off her.

 **Alison:** tut tut, that's what you get for texting in class.

 **Hanna:** You were texting us as well.

 **Alison:** Yeah, I'm the bad influence of this friend group. I thought we established that by now? *straight face emoji*

 **Alison:** Anyway, are you guys safe now?

 **Spencer:** Probably not, but you know us. Living life on the edge.

 **Hanna:** #Rebel #NoRules

 **Emily:** Hey, what did I miss? I turned my phone off in the library.

 **Spencer:** Mona and Ali said some deep stuff, Aria got her phone taken off of her, Hanna's rebelling and Ali wants to bang you in the bathrooms.

 **Emily:** She always does.

 **Alison:** *smirking emoji* *kissing emoji*

* * *

 **AN: I've decided to continue this because I had a lot of fun with the first chapter. Really, it's just going to continue as random, fluffy one-shots via text so feel free to leave requests. I'll probably make more Spoby and Haleb references next chapter. Yeah, let me know what you guys think in the review box below -Izzy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hanna:** Do you guys remember that crazy cat-lady neighbour we had for a while?

 **Hanna:** The one that had, like, more cats than she could count.

 **Spencer:** Yeah?

 **Hanna:** She made a fake facebook profile to stalk my mother and I *annoyed emoji*

 **Spencer:** K

 **Hanna:** ...

 **Hanna:** Well that was rude.

 **Spencer:** What was?

 **Hanna:** Saying 'K'. Don't you have manners or something?

 **Spencer:** I'm so sorry, Han. Are you and your family okay? Did the bad lady hurt you? Should we start saving for funeral costs?

 **Hanna:** Nah, we were pretty shaken up at first, but we'll survive. Thank you for your consideration. *happy emoji*

 **Spencer:** *muscle emoji* X4

 **Aria:** Do you ever like... notice that two people who are in relationship are online at the same time.

 **Aria:** And then feel happy because maybe they're talking to each other and are happy?

 **Spencer:** You're literally too adorable for your own good.

 **Hanna:** Oh, so Aria gets a nice kind, caring response, and all I got was 'K'?

 **Spencer:** *poker face emoji*

 **Hanna:** And now you're not even answering me with words?

 **Spencer:** ...anyywayyy... Aria, what couple are you stalking now?

 **Aria:** Mike and Mona. Mikona? Mina? Monike? idek.

 **Aria:** It's weird to think of my brother as in a relationship.

 **Spencer:** I'm sure Mike feels the same way.

 **Aria:** But I'm older than him.

 **Spencer:** So was your first real boyfriend.

 **Spencer:** Considerably.

 **Hanna:** Coming from the girl who dated 'A'. Remember that, Spence?

 **Spencer:** You dated a homeless guy.

 **Hanna:** Homeless doesn't equal bad! *angry emoji*

 **Aria:** Yeah, and English Teacher doesn't equal pedophile!

 **Spencer:** ...

 **Hanna:** ...

 **Aria:** Shut up.

 **Hanna:** *Sends screenshot of Emily Fields and Alison Dilaurentis being online at the same time.*

 **Hanna:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Emily:** Emily has decided to refer to herself in third person.

 **Hanna:** Hanna wonders why.

 **Emily:** Emily believes it'll make her more interesting as a person.

 **Emily:** Emily is glad to see her best friend has decided to join.

 **Hanna:** Hanna is always open to creative ways to make herself more interesting as a person.

 **Spencer:** Okay... Spencer has to take a shower now, so Spencer's going to log out of all the crazy.

 **Hanna:** K.

* * *

 **AN: Okay, so actually, this chapter wasn't entirely to deliver humor. Apparently this fic is against website policy or something (who actually reads the terms and conditions) so if I get a member of staff asking me to take this down, I'll continue this series on my tumblr: empressofwanderlust**

 **just letting you guys know.**

 **But for now, remember guys, I'm taking requests.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: HI! I always forget how much I like writing this story until I update it! Aha! Anyway, few notes: I'm going through a strong Spalison phase so excuse that. Also, someone asked to include more Ali, so there's some background Emison there as well! Next I'm probably going to focus of Spoby or something, since I know I do Emison a lot. But they my OTP! Anyway, this was taken almost straight out of one of my real life group chats (or some of it was) so enjoy! -Izzy**

* * *

 **Tuesday, 21:04**

 **[Mona changed the chat name to _NOT Alison's Bitches_ ]**

 **[Alison changed the chat name to _Shut up Mona, yes you are_ ]**

 **[Mona changed the chat name to _I like to think of myself as a free spirit, actually_ ]**

 **[Alison changed the chat name to _Alison's Bitches. Fight me_ ]**

 **[Mona changed the chat name to _Gladly_ ]**

 **[Alison changed the chat name to _Anytime, Mona. Day or night_ ]**

 **[Spencer changed the chat name to _Chat names were not invented for conversations_ ]**

 **[Alison changed the chat name to _Fight me, Spence_ ]**

 **[Emily changed the chat name to _stahp!_ ]**

 **[Alison changed the chat name to _Emily's my bitch, right?_ ]**

 **[Emily changed the chat name to _Always_ ]**

 **[Mona changed the chat name to _this is a disaster_ ]**

 **[Spencer changed the chat name to _Can we just decide on a name already?!_ ]**

 **[Hanna changed the chat name to _Team Better-Than-You_ ]**

 **Hanna:** DONE! No nobody change it!

 **Wednesday, 01:24**

 **Hanna:** I'm bored. Is anyone awake?

 **Spencer:** Shhh

 **Hanna:** Um, no?

 **Hanna:** Spencer?!

 **Hanna:** SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRR

 **Spencer:** I'm busy!

 **Hanna:** It's one in the morning!

 **Spencer:** Sleep is for the weak.

 **Hanna:** That's why you need your rest.

 **Hanna:** OOOHH BURN! *smirking emoji*

 **Alison:** Seriously, Han. We're busy.

 **Hanna:** Wait, what?

 **Hanna:** What?

 **Hanna:** Both of you?

 **Hanna:** Exsqueeze me?

 **Hanna:** ANSWER ME!

 **Spencer:** OMFG SERIOUSLY? e.e Ali's staying at my place? Since she lives right next door it wasn't like a big deal.

 **Alison:** And we're busy.

 **Hanna:** Doing what?!

 **Alison:** Do NOT tell her, Spence.

 **Spencer:** I won't, don't worry.

 **Hanna:** No! No that's not okay!

 **Emily:** Guys, all this phone buzzing just woke me up. What is going on?

 **Hanna:** Spencer and Ali are having a sleepover and they won't tell me what's making them so 'busy' *frustrated emoji*

 **Emily:** Should I be jealous, Ali? *winky emoji*

 **Alison:** Never *heart-eyes emoji* *kissing emoji* xx

 **Emily:** Good, then I don't care.

 **Emily:** And I'm going back to bed.

 **Alison:** Night babe.

 **Hanna:** HOW can you not care?!

 **Spencer:** Ugh, can we just tell her already?

 **Alison:** But it's embarrassing!

 **Hanna:** PLEASE!

 **Alison:** Fine.

 **Spencer:** ... right, so ... basically ... we're um

 **Spencer:** We're Pyramid Code Bros.

 **Hanna:** ...

 **Hanna:** I don't know what that means?

 **Alison:** There's a documentary on Netflix called the Pyramid Code. We've been binge watching it for the last three hours. It's actually like, the best thing either of us have ever watched.

 **Hanna:** All that suspense

 **Hanna:** ALL THAT SUSPENSE

 **Hanna:** FOR A DOCUMENTARY ON TRIANGLES?!

 **Alison:** HOW DARE YOU? THEY ARE NOT JUST TRIANGLES! THEY ARE HISTORY AND THEY ARE EVERYTHING I'VE EVER CARED ABOUT.

 **Spencer:** THEY'RE NOT EVEN TOMBS APPARENTLY. NO BODIES WERE FOUND!

 **Alison:** THEY CONDUCT ELECTRICITY!

 **Spencer:** AND ARE PERFECTLY IN LINE WITH THE STARS!

 **Alison:** AND THEY PREDICT THE RISE AND FALL OF THE NILE KINDA

 **Spencer:** AND ENGINEERS TODAY HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO MAKE PYRIMIDS OUT OF ROCK THAT WOULD STAND FOR AS LONG AS THEY HAVE, SO HOW DID THE EGYPTIANS DO IT?

 **Alison:** ALSO WHY AND HOW ARE THEY IN THE EXACT CENTRE OF YOUR AVERAGE WORLD MAP? HOW'D THEY GET THERE?!

 **Spencer:** SO MANY UNANSWERED QUESTIONS!

 **Alison:** THEY. ARE. NOT. JUST. TRIANGLES!

 **[Hanna left the group chat]**

* * *

 **AN: The Pyramid Code is a real documentary on Netflix and I watched it and this was my genuine reaction to it. I recommend it to everyone who likes conspiracy theories.**


End file.
